wayward_pinesfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter McCall
Peter McCall was a realtor in Wayward Pines. History Peter McCall met a women and formed a family with her and two daughters. As the years went by, Peter cheated on his wife several times. In the year 2001, he went to a conference in Los Angeles. At the bar, he met a woman and after a few drinks they went to his room, where he snorted cocaine and cheated on his wife again. He blacked out, and when he woke up, he was in another hotel room, with the same woman, who was much older than the night before, and her name wasn't the same either, it was Pam. When he got to Wayward Pines, Peter was appointed as a realtor. Under Big Bill's supervision, he worked alongside bookkeper Henrietta. During one of his escape attempts, he tried climbing out of Wayward Pines, but he had an accident that forced him to use a cane for the rest of his life. He managed to fit in, but he also found a group of people willing to talk about the past, a support group. They gathered in secret, and eventually, they removed their tracking chips, and planned to take down the fence. They would use their abilities from their former lifes and their jobs at their current to build and conceal a bomb. Franklin Dobbs would build the bomb, and Ted Laufer would move the parts using the town's delivery system. At one point, Peter possessed a very important part of the bomb, which hid in his office. After Beverly Brown was reckoned, he lead a group of residents to refurbished her entire house. There, he found Ethan Burke, who was being chased. He told the workers to start upstairs while Peter told him not to say a word, and to leave, a thing that Ethan did. He then went to the Wayward Pines Hospital, to take two newcomers to their new house, Theresa and Ben Burke. He let them check out the house, and when Ethan arrived, he talked to him again. During the course of the day, he spray painted a subversive phrase on one of the shops in Main Street, and Pam, alogn two other residents, apprehended him in a civil arrest. They took him to the Sheriff Station, where they found Ethan, who was expected to reckon Peter. Ethan declared that there would be no reckoning, but Pam let him know that that was Peter's third strike and if he couldn't d it, she would be glad to do it herself. When Pam left, Ethan talked to Peter about his past, wife and kids, and when he asked for a way out, Peter told the new sheriff that there was one, suicide. The phone rang, and when Ethan hung the phone he informed Peter that it was just a telemarketer. He placed Peter in a cell and the next day Peter read his file, declaring that he had forgotten how much he forgot. He later recalled what he could remember about his past. Peter told Ethan about back in 2001, he traveled to Los Angeles for a conference, where he went for a drink in a bar and started up a conversation with a women named Denise. After five drinks they went back to his room where he blacked out. When he woke up, he was in a different hotel, and Denise was still there but she was older and the women turned out to be Pamela Pilcher. Near 10pm, Ethan released Peter from his cell, declaring that he wouldn't reckon him, but he would hide him in the woods, a risk that they would take together. Peter agreed, but he requested to be taken to the fence. There, he confessed that he didn't want to leave as soon as he got there, because he had a chance to start over. But eventually, the past got to him. He told Ethan that another way out was climbing, but he wouldn't do it, because it was the end for him. When Ethan refused to push him, he hugged Ethan and then threw himself to the electrified fence, making it look like Ethan did it, so he could earn "their trust". Appearances Wayward Pines Season 1 *103. "Our Town, Our Law" *104. "One of Our Senior Realtors Has Chosen to Retire" References Category:Characters Category:Deceased